


The Great Reign of Ice

by JustYourTypicalCouchPotatoWriter



Category: Warcraft III, World of Warcraft
Genre: Alternate Ending, Angst, Death, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I hate tagging, Might become a series, Sad Ending, just a lil ficlet, what if
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 05:08:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20420426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustYourTypicalCouchPotatoWriter/pseuds/JustYourTypicalCouchPotatoWriter
Summary: There he stood in all his glory: The Lich King, conquer of worlds. Though there were some who knew of him other than his infamous mantra. They knew of a softer side to the Ice King, knew of the young boy with long curly blonde hair that could never stay out of his eyes, how he looked up to his father more than any other and a thirst to prove to himself, everyone and everything, how great he would be.





	The Great Reign of Ice

“Finish it! I deserve… a clean death” Sylvanas chokes out, blood coming from the side of her mouth as she spits the words out to the King of Ice.

“After all you put me through, woman, the last thing i’ll give you is the peace of death.” The Lich King spat.

“No! You wouldn’t dare!”

“I’ll have you rolling in your grave begging me sweet mercies before I give you a clean death.” He snarls as he raises his sword for one final blow and raise her again as his minion all in one slice. 

He stops midway with a sudden thought an evil grin slides on to his face as he comes up with a brilliant plan, one that would break Sylvanas into more pieces than any cursed sword. Burning houses, making children watch their parents be murdered in front of them, raising his biggest enemies as allies to fight for his army; none trumped this brilliantly evil plan. Who knew this wonderful plan at the pinnacle of his reign…would be his last. 

He returns his sword to his side and reaches his opposite hand over to reach over to Sylvanas chin, bringing his thumb underneath to lift her eyes up so she would be looking up at him, she hisses, “You disgust me,” spitting blood on his gauntlet. He snarls and grips her chin hard and turns her with him to show her the battle field. The battle field in covered in bodies everywhere, majority eleven but there are still many half decomposed bodies of the scourge lying about; many with arrows in there head identical to the ones left in Sylvanas quiver. 

The field smells of death and looks almost grey, like the presence of so much death drained the once beautiful landscape of not only it’s life, but it’s color to. There are mothers, children, soldiers of the elves dead: no innocent is sparred, there lifeless bodies littered in every direction, some already placed in carts to later be raised by the mighty king. Their faces forever frozen with the wide opened mouths: some battle cries, some just screams, life is at complete pause, everything is at a still and for once there in complete silence on the battlefield. In his final triumph he brings both his hands up dropping Sylvanas to the ground and motions to the great battlefield and yells...

“LOOK! Look at all of this Ranger General! Can you see it? The death and destruction I have caused! That the Scourge has caused! Did you ever really think you could stop me? I have won, your people are dead, they will live out the rest of their deaths as mindless minions of the SCOURGE! Face it Sylvanas, you will always be one step behind m…” but he never finished his sentence, a dagger stuck in his throat. 

There is no scream, only complete silence, barely holding on to the blade is Sylvanas, she is bleeding out, choking on her own blood and spit. She looks straight in the eye of the Lich King and this time she is not looking up, using the last of her strength she pulls the blade out and pulls off his helmet, she grabs him forcibly by the chin eerily similar to what he did only minutes ago, and with her final breath she growls, “No, you seem to have forgotten Arthas, it is I who will always be ahead of you.”

~

fin.

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, this is just a small little ficlit for something thats been bothering me for a while, I was going to add more maybe make a series out of it add some detail and such but, I don't know. I played around with writing an epilogue with a way of making Sylvanas survive but I like the finality of this piece, changing the ending just feels kind of wrong. Either way, as always likes, comments and constructive criticism are appreciated, all mistakes are my own and I hope you have a lovely day/night!


End file.
